


A Mistress Always Cares for her Pets

by Callistra



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Agiel, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistra/pseuds/Callistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara dumped her unceremoniously into the cold water. Denna writhed and bucked under Cara’s cool gaze, and Cara catalogued the wounds and bruises she could see, and tallied it all into one answer with several red lines underneath. Denna had been beaten to one inch of her life.  Cara gathered the shivering Denna into her arms, and lifted her out, feeling the creak of strained leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistress Always Cares for her Pets

**Author's Note:**

> For the LoTS Pornbattle 2011  
> Prompt is 'a Mistress Always Cares for her Pets'

One body drew her attention on the battlefield. Cara bent to one knee and wrenched the head up out of the muck and twisted it around until the blue eyes flickered open.  Filth streaked down the flawless flesh, and the woman’s hair was as matted as a jay’s nest. The full mouth opened; quivered. Mud slid from red leather with a plop.

Cara used both hands to pluck Denna from the sucking mud, covering herself in the process. Mud squished between her leathers, and her face tightened as she carried Denna to the nearest horse trough.

“Please – “ Denna shrieked too late as Cara dumped her unceremoniously into the cold water. Denna writhed and bucked under Cara’s cool gaze, and Cara catalogued the wounds and bruises she could see, and tallied it all into one answer with several red lines underneath. Denna had been beaten to one inch of her life.  Cara gathered the shivering Denna into her arms, and lifted her out, feeling the creak of strained leather. Resigned to cleaning her leathers yet again, she took the dripping Denna to Zedd and the fire.

Zedd was gone, so she laid Denna down as close to the heat as she could get her, and then began the long process of unbuckling a damp Mord Sith from her leathers. Denna’s shaking grew until Cara had to hold her down to unbuckle the last belt. Wet leather was hard to work with; her fingers were cold and stiff as she peeled the last wrist brace from Denna. Cara gestured to Denna, raising her hand in a casual, careless motion.

Unsure what Cara wanted, Denna just looked up at her until Cara stood and offered her a hand. Denna grasped and stood as expected, hunching over against the impersonal glances. Cara dragged the leather pants down from Denna’s hips, and then gestured again. This time Denna understood and lifted her feet one by one.

Cara threw the wet leathers into the coals as Denna began to scream, shrieks broken only by hiccupped gasps for air.

“What have you done?” Denna fell to her knees, scrabbling to save some of the clothing. Cara crossed her arms, staring down at the distraught woman.

“A Mistress always cares for her pet, Denna,” she said, and reached down before flinging a blanket onto Denna’s heaving shoulders. “You’re no longer a Mord Sith. You’re mine now.”

“You can’t do that,” Denna stared up at her with confused eyes. “You’re not the leader of us anymore. You can’t…” Cara reached down and took a handful of the mud strewn hair. She hated having to repeat herself. With her other hand she stripped the blanket from Denna’s naked rump. Denna gaped at her, her jaw prominent from the angle Cara held her at.

“You can’t…” she tried to say again. Cara slid one of her agiels from the sheath. Steady pain ran up her arm, welcomed her like easing into a warm bath. The other agiel hummed too as she got a good grip on Denna’s hair. She ran the agiel along Denna’s jaw, down her neck and between the cleft of her breasts.

“What can’t I do?” Cara said gently through Denna’s screams.

“I’m starting to get feverish – I’m so cold…” Denna tried to bargain. Cara drew the agiel back up the way it had come, tracing all the way along to Denna’s earlobe. She focused intently on Denna’s skin as she lightly pressed the agiel into her cheek, and then rested the weapon on Denna’s bottom lip.

“No…” Denna hiccupped sobs, knowing that nothing she would say would sway Cara. Reaching up, she grasped Cara’s wrist but was too weak to stop her. The agiel pain drilled into her bones, into her flesh, homing into her head with terrifying agony. Cara twisted Denna’s head slightly, so her mouth gaped open, and slowly inserted the agiel into her wet mouth.  Jerking, her body bucked as she struggled to escape and breathe.

This sort of power was everything Cara loved; she stared deeply into Denna’s eyes as she slipped the agiel in, then out, and then slipped it in again. Black pain radiated along the fair skin, and Cara’s body responded, demanding release of her own. She pressed the agiel deeper, seeing the curl and curve of Denna’s tongue as she struggled to accept the length Cara forced into her.

“What can’t I do?” Cara asked with chilling ice. She walked a tightrope here; dicing with Denna’s very breath. Denna tried to reply, but Cara forced the agiel another half inch into her mouth, until she was choking. Cara rocked in her leathers, feeling the press of seams against her most intimate parts.

“Swallow it,” Cara instructed. Denna’s eyes widened. She was struggling to breathe, terrified that Cara might not revive her once she was dead – she coughed and choked, but the agiel slipped in Cara’s hand, suddenly accepted in Denna’s throat.

“Good girl,” Cara said approvingly as Denna retched and choked around the agiel. “You were saying something earlier?” she asked, but did not remove the agiel. Denna gave frantic tiny shakes of her head. Cara let go of Denna, letting the agiel slide from her mouth as Denna fell to her hands and knees before her. She retched and coughed, unable to do anything more than suck air as fast as possible.

Cara sheathed the agiel, crossed her arms and waited. Slowly the choking and noise subsided. A tear stained face was raised to Cara.

“Forgive me, Mistress, I knew not what I was doing,” Denna said, each word interspersed with coughs, each word almost silent, Denna’s throat raw beyond hoarse. Cara gave her a sharp nod and reached down to the blanket. Hunkering down to one knee, she covered the naked woman, taking one corner to wipe away Denna’s tears.

“A Mistress always cares for her pets,” she whispered into Denna’s ear. “Always.”


End file.
